Dude, where's my scroll?
by ayame0
Summary: It's SasuNaru. Naruto desperately tries to find his missing scroll. He just keeps meeting more people, but they keep ending up were they began! Will they ever find it? R&R please
1. Dude, where's my scroll?

Title: Dude, where's my scroll? Rating: PG (I think... maybe PG-13 just in case...) Warnings: A little shonen-ai here and there XP and I decided to insert my friend in here hehehe she just fits with Haku! Oh, and I don't really think It's a warning, but you'll have to wait 'til the next chapter to meet all the characters XP Pairings: SasukexNaruto, ShikamaruxIno, and RayquoxHaku Summary: Well, Sasuke and Naruto are um... being cute lol, then they go to Kakashi, and Naruto finds out that his scroll is gone! What will he do?  
  
Chapter one: The missing scroll!  
  
Naruto woke up with his cute little hat on his head. Yawn "I'm so tired! Ugh, I wasted so much chakra yesterday...I must remember to never let Sasuke talk me into going drinking with him and what we call ShikaIno (because they are always together!) . I swear, if I didn't drive last night, Sasuke would have rammed right into that phone poll!  
  
"Keep it down! Even yawning racks my brain! Ugh... it hurts! Why did I let ShikaIno talk me into going drinking with them?" Sasuke flipped his eggs and bacon he was cooking in a frying pan.  
  
"Hah!" Naruto stretched and stood up, stretched again, then got changed. "I think the real question IS: Why did I let YOU talk ME into it?"  
  
Sasuke laid the eggs and bacon onto the table and gestured for Naruto to sit. "Hm. My way of say thanks for saving me last night. If it wasn't for you, I'd have hit that phone poll!"  
  
"SWEET!" exclaimed Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke both winced, their heads feeling like they are about to explode. "Thanks." He said (very softly this time). Naruto sat down and started to eat his breakfast.  
  
To Sasuke, everything at that moment seemed so...serene. With that thought in mind, Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair playfully. "Hmmm, so kawaii!" he whispered cheerfully.  
  
Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled cutely. "You aren't bad, yourself."  
  
Just then, there was a loud crash outside the door of Naruto and Sasuke's house. This distracted the boys, and they made their way over to the door. "Ugh, my head!" Sasuke whined.  
  
"Oi! Who's there? Is that you ShikaI – erm, Shikamaru and... cough or Ino? You guys are always making so much damn noi-"called Naruto.  
  
The door burst open, revealing the strange visitor. Sakura was soaked from head to toe from the pouring rain outside, and was huffing and puffing from exhaustion.  
  
"se." Naruto finished. "Sakura! What's wrong with you? You're panting!" Naruto let Sakura in, and closed the door.  
  
Sasuke grabbed a towel from the closet, and threw it at Sakura. (Authors note: I guess Sasuke is only extremely cute to Naruto?)  
  
Sakura caught the towel, said a quick "Arigato" to Sasuke, and then hastily said: "I just got an urgent message from Kakashi wanting us to meet him at the training grounds to tell us our next mission! We must hurry! C'mon!"  
  
The three set off, for the training grounds, but had to stop along the way, so Sasuke could buy sweets for himself, and after much poking, for Sakura and Naruto too.  
  
Finally they made their way to the training grounds, and saw Kakashi sitting atop the middle pole.  
  
Without hesitation, Kakashi said, "I'll make it quick. Orochimaru is in the village, and the jounins thought it would be best if you genins were the ones to do this mission-"  
  
Naruto waved his hand. "Hey! Hey! Why us? Is it because the great Tsunade- sama (obviously being sarcastic) thought we were the best genins out of all?"  
  
Kakashi looked annoyed. "Shh! I'm not finished! Anyway, as I was saying, you must go around the village and collect information; find clues; and look for anyone who looks suspicious. That's all. See you later/" Kakashi finished. He started to do the head seals for the disappearing jutsu, when...  
  
"Wait!" yelled Naruto. "I'll do you one better! wink If I find him, I'll kill him with my 'Rasengan' and finish him when I use my 'summoning no jutsu'!"  
  
Kakashi stopped the jutsu right away. "Bah! You? Summoning no jutsu? Rasengan? Like an idiot like you could even do that! Bet you don't even have a scroll for it!"  
  
Sasuke clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Shut up." He whispered, so quietly that only him, Naruto, and Sakura could hear.  
  
Naruto looked at Sasuke, and felt stronger. Then he hopped up and down (then stopped, because it made his head hurt). "Look! Look!" then he dug around in his pouch for his special scroll, but couldn't find it!  
  
"I just knew it."  
  
Naruto frantically searched again. "I have to find that scroll!!" exclaimed Naruto. He ran off, towards his and Sasuke's house.  
  
Kakashi looked alarmed. "But what about your mission?"  
  
(Faintly, or more like a yell from far away.) "Screw the mission; I've got bigger fish to fry! I'VE GOTTA FIND THAT SCROLL!" 


	2. some authors notes i was too lazy before...

embarrassed/nervous smile Hehe... well, this is just a chapter to apologize for the um...not making sense of the first chapter I promise you I'll make the next chapter will make sense (Um.. okay, it MAY not be a promise a can keep, but I'll at least try it hehe) and probably not as rushed I'll make it more.. smoothly erm, played out? (I have no clue what I just said; I just thought it seemed fine XP) But, it might take lots of chapters if I want it to be very detailed and junk lol. Btw, I forgot my authors' notes lol, so I'll put it here:  
  
Authors notes: giggles I had fun writing this fanfic, but overall, I find it really crappy It was my first, FIRST shonen-ai one, so...that contributes to the crappiness XP 


	3. Dude, where's my scroll?: Chapter 2

Dude, Where's My Scroll? Chapter: More come to help find the scroll! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly :( Pairings: SasuNaru, ShikaIno, HakuRayquo (Rayquo is NOT in the original story btw, for you stupid people, she's my friend and I added her into the story with her permission.) Rating: Um well, I guess it could be considered like PG, but I think I made it PG-13, for like swearing and um the fact its shonen-ai lol.  
  
"Damn it! I just gotta find that scroll!" Naruto said through clenched teeth. "Ew..." Naruto held up Sasuke's old smelly socks. "Disgusting" he said, ignoring the fact that his own dirty smelly socks were right beside Sasuke's.  
  
After searching the whole of his and Sasuke's apartment, he decided to look around Konoha.  
  
"Oh Ino! I told you, I can't go to the mall with you tomorrow! I have a mission!" Naruto heard this, and hid behind a bush, on the opposite side of where the talking was coming from.  
  
-Some muffled talking and a giggle-  
  
"No! You cannot come with me!"  
  
Finally, Naruto guessed who was behind the bush, and he picked up a nearby stick. Laughing under his breath, he poked the bush in front of him hard. "Oi! Shikamaru! Ino! 'S that you?" he hollered.  
  
"Didja have to hit me with a stick?" Shikamaru shouted, rubbing his head in pain. He glared at Naruto with icy cold eyes.  
  
Ino jumped at her chance, and leaped onto Shikamaru and hugged him tightly. "Oh my poor baby!" She tried to nurse his head, and after some force, Shikamaru gave in.  
  
"I'm looking for a scroll! A really important one at that. You gotta help me find it!" He pleaded.  
  
"I don't-"  
  
Ino punched Shikamaru and gave him "the look" that would make any man (or boy) shake in fear. "Sure, we'll help!"  
  
Naruto gave a big, wide grin. "Thanks you guys, I can always count on you!" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Shikamaru get off your lazy ass!"  
  
Groaning, Shikamaru stood up, and brushed Ino off of him. "But, it's so troublesome! I have my own problems!" Shikamaru looked at Ino with that remark. "Why don't you just go eat some ramen? You'll end up doing that anyway." He mocked.  
  
"Ouch! Ino...."  
  
"Let's GO Sakura!" Sasuke grabbed hold of the pink haired girls arm, and pulled it, while still running after Naruto.  
  
She pulled her arm back playfully, and stuck her tongue out at Sasuke.  
  
Sakura reached out, grabbed Sasuke's shirt, and stopped in her place. She turned and stared into Sasuke's confused eyes.  
  
"Sa-Sakura! What's going on?"  
  
"You and Naruto. You've been friends for a long time now. You room together because the cost is so high." Sakura gulped. "Or so I thought."  
  
Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. "Well, about that-"  
  
She wouldn't let him finish. "How long Sasuke?" She blurted out. "How long have you loved him? Do you think I'm blind; I can't notice? Even though I'm over my crush on you, I still think I deserve to know." A moment passed. "Being your team mate I mean."  
  
Sasuke bit his lip, and turned away, avoiding Sakura's pleading eyes. "..."  
  
"I want an answer!" Really softly, she said, "Please..." Sakura turned her face away, too.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
All I wanted from him was an answer. I wanted to know if that was the reason he ignored me all this time. I had always loved him, but he kept me guessing.  
  
I put my hand on Sasuke's arm lightly. "Hm." I forced a small smile.  
  
Sasuke's POV  
  
I saw her weak smile, and pity overtook me. I hadn't just kept the fact I like Naruto from her, but I lead her on, I let her love me, and hope.  
  
"I'm sorry" I then also tried to smile.  
  
She nodded. "We better go catch that fox."  
  
"Haku! You always know just the right thing to say to make a woman blush, you know that?" giggled the black haired, brown-eyed girl.  
  
Haku smiled, satisfied with his compliment and its results. He continued walking down the street, holding hands with the black haired girl.  
  
"Tell me if you guys see anything!" said Naruto, as he checked out a ramen bowl, at a nearby shop.  
  
Ino hopped. "Look! I think I see something!"  
  
The three ninja's started to run to the dulled orange thing they saw in the distance.  
  
A quick flash of bright light engulfed the eyes of six ninjas, all walking/running in the same direction.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Six seemingly lifeless ninjas lay on the ground. Finally, a little movement occurred, and they all sat up.  
  
"You bastards! I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
"Sasuke! This is your fault! You wanted to run here!" Sakura shrieked, and then pointed accusingly at Sasuke.  
  
"Shikamaru, darling, are you okay?"  
  
Haku stood up, and helped the black haired girl stand up. "This is a great way to end our date, huh?" "Mmm." She giggled.  
  
"You!" Naruto pointed at the black haired girl, who wore a beautiful, flower print kimono. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto had never seen the stranger before.  
  
"I" she giggled. "Am Rayquo, heir of the Shi clan." Rayquo walked over to Naruto and patted his head. "What a cute boy." She giggled again. "I am also interested in your name."  
  
Naruto was excited that the girl wanted to know HIS name and not anybody else." I am Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest ninja in all Konoha!"  
  
Rayquo sweat dropped. "I thought it was so, from the moment I saw you! The Kyubi truly lives in you spirit." Her voice turned really low and soft. "I can see it in your eyes." She pulled her face closer to his, and stared into his eyes, mesmerized. Suddenly, she giggled. "Cute eyes, kid."  
  
"..." Naruto stood perfectly still, stunned. Then he finally remembered his mission. "Oh! Did you see a scroll anywhere?"  
  
"Yes! I remember. We were walking on the mountain over there." Haku pointed to a nearby mountain. "And we came across a scroll."  
  
"Let's go then!"  
  
The group were on the mountain, when it started to rain hard.  
  
"No! My hair!" Ino and Sakura shrieked in unison.  
  
"Over here, there's shelter!" Sasuke calmly pointed out.  
  
They went into the small covering of rock.  
  
"Hm...If I do this. Then that... there are four beds!" Rayquo said proudly, after moving around some smooth rocks.  
  
"Shikamaru and I call this bed!" Ino pointed to a "bed".  
  
Sakura jumped onto another "bed". "This one is mine!"  
  
Rayquo giggled. "I guess we'll have this-"  
  
"No. Let them." Haku nodded his head in Sasuke and Naruto's direction. "Have the bed further away. Let's take this one?" Haku smiled.  
  
"Sure thing." She smiled too.  
  
Naruto shifted, then inched, then ran to the remaining bed. "Mine! Sasuke- bastard, go sleep on the floor!" Naruto teased.  
  
Four ninjas sweat dropped, at Naruto's remark, and Sasuke just said "...Whatever" and found a spot on the floor and lay down.  
  
Later that night, while everyone except Naruto and Sasuke were talking about random stuff, Naruto sneaked over to Sasuke.  
  
"Sa-Sasuke. You look cold. Do you want to share my bed?" Naruto asked nervously. He blushed, and put his hand behind his head, embarrassed.  
  
Sasuke's eyes softened. "Yeah. Yeah I do." They both smiled, and went to Naruto's bed and lay down.  
  
After a few uncomfortable minutes, Sasuke turned over to face Naruto.  
  
"Good night." He whispered, and kissed Naruto softly.  
  
The two boys smiled sweetly, and then went to sleep, huddled together because of the cold.  
  
In the morning, everyone stood over Sasuke and Naruto, who were both asleep, hugging each other.  
  
Rayquo giggled. "They look so sweet together.  
  
All the girls sighed.  
  
Shikamaru looked at Haku, to share his disgust, and then he poked Naruto, then Sasuke, then yelled "GETUP!" in their ears.  
  
Sakura punched Shikamaru at the same time Ino and Rayquo did. "Good going! They're going to wake up now!" Sakura Shrieked.  
  
After some confused screams, embarrassment, and poking, the group slowly made their way up the mountain.  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
More moments of silence passed.  
  
Naruto thought he saw someone that he hadn't seen for a little while. He ran over to a white-haired man sitting on a large rock.  
  
"PERVERT-SENNIN! What are you doing here?" shouted Naruto. "Oh. I see." Naruto pointed to the hot springs below the mountain, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oi, Naruto! Long time no see!" Jiraiya smiled.  
  
Naruto went really close to Jiraiya, and closed his eyes hilly. "Why are you here? Here to oogle girls?"  
  
Jiraiya also half closed his eyes. "Quiet you little fox kid. Don't you dare say a word to them." Naruto smiled. "Buy me ramen."  
  
"Sure. Anything, just leave me alone now."  
  
Naruto backed off of Jiraiya, and said, in a louder voice. "So, have you seen a scroll?"  
  
The other ninjas sweat dropped, not thinking a white-haired old geezer could help them.  
  
"Why don't you go look around Konoha? Huh? Leave me alone you little kid! Be a shinobi and do it yourself!"  
  
Sasuke took a step. "Hah! We don't need your help! What is a white haired old geezer going to help with? Let's go now!"  
  
Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulled him back, and whispered. "This guy is really strong. Don't mess with him."  
  
Now planning to ask Tsuande to help them, they went down the road, Ino and Sakura talking with Rayquo, and Haku and Shikamaru talking about how troublesome their trip had gotten.  
  
Naruto side-glanced at Sasuke, and kept thinking about what Sasuke had said to Kakashi. 'Shut up.' Did Sasuke really care that much about him? Naruto yearned to be able to hold Sasuke's hands. Looking at everyone else, so content and happy, he felt lonely, and wondering if Sasuke felt the same. 


End file.
